The Lawful
by NovemberMurray
Summary: With turmoil on Mandalore and a terrible plot for revenge brewing Obi-Wan struggles to free Duchess Satine from an old enemy, but this time, he's not alone. Obi-Wan/Satine S5E16 Lawless AU


Author's Note: Personally I fell in love with Satine. She's strong willed, stubborn and unyieldingly loyal. If straight laced Obi-Wan was going to fall in love with anyone it would be a woman like her that he could really respect. So of course he had to be the reason she died. I have a few things to say about that as well as Anakin and his so called inevitable fall from the light. (I don't really get to that latter part in this fic but if I continue it you will be hearing about it). This is my rewrite of Lawless, because f them, Obi-Wan deserves some happiness and success for once. Read and if you enjoy drop me a review and I'll continue it. –Ember

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

The Lawful by November Murray

* * *

PART I

Meditation was an integral part of any Jedi's life. It was part of their training and an essential habit for a Knight or Master. Most of the Jedi sought their mediations in silence and stillness, sitting unmoving and letting their mind focus while everything else faded away. Other's found mediation in movement, like the slow dances of the Bardottan or in the rhythmic lightsaber exercises. Anakin found his meditation in fixing tech, droids, practice sabers, com devices, ships… anything with circuitry and moving parts. Those were the things that made sense to him. Unlike people, he could rework them until they preformed correctly, upgrade them, deconstruct them and rebuild them until they behaved the way he wanted. It helped to calm him, especially when he felt like his life was spinning out of his control. It reminded him there was something he could make right.

That was where he was when Obi-Wan came looking for him, asking a favor. Anakin had just finished reattaching the front plate of the fuel regulator from a speeder when there was a knock at his door. Anakin frowned. He'd been so deep in his thoughts, contemplating Padme's recent troubles in the Senate, Ahsoka's training and the state of the war raging across the galaxy, he hadn't noticed the familiar presence approach. He'd also missed the hours of the night slipping by.

"What's he doing up so late?" Anakin wondered. They weren't scheduled to leave on another mission for several days; even clones needed a break from the front lines. Anakin put aside his tools and opened the door.

"Master? What are you…" Anakin's question trailed off when he caught sight of the look on Obi-Wan's face and the virtual thrum of tension in the air around him. Something was very wrong. It took a lot to shatter Obi-Wan Kenobi's perpetual calm; Anakin took pride in being one of the few people in the galaxy who could.

"I didn't think I'd be waking you," His former master said curtly. "I need to borrow a ship."

"Obi-Wan, what's going on?"

"It's nothing."

"Then why not take one of the transports? And what do you need those for?" Anakin had noticed the the jacket and helmet that Obi-Wan had donned when he was posing as the bounty hunter and Jedi killer Reko Hardeen, which were bundled under his master's arm.

"It's a long story and I don't have time to explain. Do you have a ship I can borrow?" Obi-Wan shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Of course, but what do you need it for?" Anakin turned and headed into his room to get the key card that would give Obi-Wan access to the Twilight.

"It's none of your concern," his master responded, following him.

"Doesn't sound like it. Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I think it matters, it's my ship." Anakin replied holding the card hostage. He saw Obi-Wan's brow lower in anger where it normally would have twitched in annoyance. What ever had Obi-Wan so worked up was serious. The two men stood in silence for a moment facing off as the air got thick with tension. Finally it was too much and Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest the wasted time. Anakin cut him off.

"I'm going with you."

"What?" Obi-Wan gaped at his former apprentice. "No!"

"Why not?"

"You can't afford to get in anymore trouble with the council."

"So we're defying the council again, are we?"

"No! I'm defying the council. All you're going to do is lend me a ship and pretend you don't know what I'm doing." Obi-Wan was all but growling.

"I _don't_ know what we're doing," Anakin retorted as he gathered his cloak and com device. He clipped his light-saber to his belt and headed for the door. Obi-Wan stormed after him.

"No! Anakin, I can't take you with me. One Jedi acting alone can be overlooked but two—"

"—Are more likely to get what ever your mission is accomplished. Besides if no one knows who we are then no one knows the Jedi are involved."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed in outrage.

"That's why you have that outfit isn't it?" Anakin insisted as they turned toward the hangers.

"I can't let you do this."

"And I can't give you the Twilight so you can run off on some unsanctioned mission without backup, at least not alone. What is this mission anyway?"

"Would you please keep your voice down?" Obi-Wan hissed.

"Sure." They reached the hanger but before Anakin could punch in his access code Obi-Wan grabbed his wrist. The older man sighed in defeat, usually he would have lectured Anakin about his stubbornness and insisted he stay behind but time was running out.

"If you're sneaking out with me at least do a good job of it."

"I defer to your expertise when it comes to evading the law," Anakin said mockingly. Obi-Wan shook his head but headed off to the ventilation tunnels without response.

Moments later they dropped down from the high ceiling of the hanger and made their way to the Twilight, parked in a back corner and looking worse for wear.

"Are you sure this thing will get us there?" Obi-Wan asked as they climbed the boarding ramp.

"I still don't even know where we're going," Anakin replied.

Behind him Obi-Wan paused and the younger man turned to look over his shoulder at his master. There was a familiar haunted look in Obi-Wan's eyes, a look that Anakin only knew because he'd felt it on his own face and worked to hide it every time Padme was in danger.

"Mandalore, we're going to Mandalore."

.o0o.

Obi-Wan entered the cockpit wearing the old jacket, the helmet tucked under his arm and his lightsaber clipped at his belt. Anakin turned from the dials on the dash when the doors opened. He could feel his Master's anxiety through the Force but it was calmer now that they were in hyper-space, rocketing toward Mandalore. Obi-Wan took his seat in the co-pilot's chair.

"It's Satine, isn't it?" Anakin asked.

"I shouldn't ask how you guessed that."

"Well there's a short list of people you'd defy the council to protect."

"Our relationship isn't what you think Anakin."

"You're friends, you've told me." Anakin said but his tone was full of skepticism.

"Yes! I would guess our relationship is similar to the one you have with Senator Amidala."

"Maybe," Anakin said, suddenly backing off the topic, "I wouldn't know."

Obi-Wan sighed.

"It isn't just her, it's all of Mandalore. The council received this message hours ago." Obi-Wan placed a holo emitter on the dash and the image of Satine sprung up.

"_This is a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi. I've lost Mandalore. My people have been massacred and Almec is now the Prime Minister. I can't explain everything now, but Almec has the support of the crime families. Obi-Wan, I need your help." _Satine was crouched and the expression on her face was anxious and scared. Mandalorians in armor entered the video at it's end and held the deposed Duchess at gunpoint.

Anakin frowned. He now understood his Master's anxiety.

"So," he said when Obi-Wan showed no signs of continuing the conversation. "Rescue the Duchess, depose the corrupt Prime Minister—again, out the crime families, get rid of Death Watch and restore peace. Sounds simple enough."

"Let's focus on one thing at a time."

"Right. How do you plan on getting to Satine without being detected?"

.o0o.

The Twilight glided toward the domed city of Sundari trailing a line of black smoke. It seemed to teeter in the pale desert sky. Inside the cockpit lights flashed and alarms blared in an unintelligible cacophony.

"Anakin, I think something is burning."

"Well it wasn't burning before."

"That's because we were in _space_. Nothing burns in space."

"Just hang on, we're almost there," Anakin said back as he navigated in a wavering path toward the landing docks. The city's dome loomed over them as they hovered precariously over the dock.

"Get the landing gear down!"

"I'm trying."

The ship fell onto the landing feet with a shudder and a crash as something vaguely essential detached. The engines cycled down with a few squeaks and drawn out moans leaving only the ominous sound of dripping.

"This is the last time I borrow a ship from you," Obi-Wan said to himself and gathered his helmet.

"Hey, we made it here didn't we?" Anakin replied as he pulled up his hood.

"Yes, let's just hope we make it back."

"Right," Anakin replied, drawing out the word hesitantly.

The boarding ramp lowered staggeringly as Anakin exited. Barely half way down it jammed and remained fixed until given a harsh stomp. It then lowered another quarter toward the dock. Anakin gave up and ducked under the hull to jump down. A Death Watch guard in full armor approached him.

"I think you need to get your ship looked at," The guard told the owner of the battle-bruised vehicle.

"She's got a few more good runs in her," Anakin replied. Behind him the boarding ramp gave one final crash and rested on the ground. There was a moment of shuddering silence before another vaguely essential element clattered down next to it and Anakin winced. He looked over his shoulder then sheepishly apologized.

"Sorry about the mess."

"You got a landing permit?"

"Landing permit?" Anakin made a show of checking his pockets. "I must have left it in the ship… somewhere… let's go find it." He used the Force to subtly nudge the man onboard. They disappeared up the ramp.

There were a few muffled thuds heard in the shipyard. Most of the dock workers were criminals or worked for criminals and paid no mind. Moments later the Guard and the hooded figure appeared to leave the ship again, walking side by side.

"I never thought I'd find myself wearing this uniform," Obi-Wan muttered to Anakin.

"I wouldn't say it looks good on you but it beats Hardeen's get up."

"You should have seen what the real Hardeen was wearing when we apprehended him."

"Master," Anakin's tone was suddenly somber. "I feel something."

"We're being watched, yes I know."

"No," Anakin shook his head, "something else… something sinister and yet familiar… like from a dream or very long ago."

"I don't feel it. Let's just focus on the task at hand."

"That's unlike you Master. Usually you would tell me to listen to my feelings and be mindful of the future."

"Yes usually, but this isn't a usual mission." Obi-Wan retorted. Anakin frowned but remained silent. The presence remained on the periphery of his sense like a half heard sound or a cold breath on his neck. It seemed to carry with it the smell of blood and sunbaked desert sand mixing with oil. It was familiar in a way that made Anakin shudder. It didn't frighten him but reminded him of his childhood feelings of fear. He put it aside for the moment and followed Obi-Wan into Sundari.

.o0o.

Former Duchess of Mandalore, Satine Kryze of Kalevala, former leader of the New Madalorians, former Head of the Council of Neutral Systems sat on the floor of her nine by nine cell in disgrace. All that she had worked for was laid to ruin, her people were dying, her government was collapsing into corruption, and the peace she had gone to such lengths to preserve was cracking from the center. Mandalore was fallen and soon the Council of Neutral Systems would start to fracture with the loss of a leader. War would spread further and feed the profiteers that seeded the Republic. It would prolong the conflict and bring more death to hundreds of worlds.

She knew all this and yet the Death Watch guards who had taken over the prison taunted her only on her unyielding dedication to pacifism and apparent weakness, their minds concerned only with their own small world. They laughed and asked how she ever thought she could maintain the throne. They wanted to know if her views had changed, if her anger overcame her morals, if her hatred overcame her will. The answer was no.

They could beat her, cut her hair, gloat and goad her, they could humiliate her and abuse her but they could not break her. _I will stay strong,_ she told her self as a guard took hold of her blond locks and she felt it in the roots of her scalp. _I will stay strong and be an example to others, _she thought when one of the guards plucked up the courage to take hold of her hips. _I will be an example to others even if I am just a martyr, _she thought when the slap stung her cheek and she tasted blood in her mouth even as fear gripped her heart.

But it wasn't fear that prompted the tears she fought, sitting on the floor of her cell, finally alone. It was regret. She had dared to hope that she would see him one last time and now had to resign herself to letting go of that dream.

The door made a light hiss as it opened. _Sate of the art,_ Satine thought bitterly, _that was how I described this facility when it was built. _

"Have you come to do more of your master's bidding?" She asked the faceless guard. _What more could you do to me? _She cringed at the thought.

"I do my own bidding."

"Obi-Wan." Satine jumped up, bruises forgotten and threw herself into his arms impulsively. She felt like the fugitive teenage politician's daughter again falling into the arms of her Jedi Padawan protector.

Obi-Wan tensed up, suddenly awkward. A gentle hand on her shoulder pushed Satine away. She felt a momentary stab of pain in her chest, reminded of the battle hardened General that young Padawan had become. But she was just as quickly eased by the way his eyes searched her face and her body worriedly, looking for injuries.

"Are you alone?" She asked before he could voice the inevitable question that she couldn't—wouldn't answer. Was she alright? No. But Obi-Wan didn't need to be concerned with that now.

"Virtually," He replied, annoyance flashing momentarily across his face, "the Jedi Council and Galactic Senate will be of no help to us here." Her hopes dropped. Wordlessly he took her hand and led her into the hallway.

"I trust you have an escape plan then," She said as they came to a stop and Obi-Wan busied himself with the access panel.

"As always, my Dear." He turned to smile at her and the doors slid open. She looked in at a storeroom. "In we go." He pushed her gently into the shadows and the door shut behind them.

"What are we doing?"

"_You_ are changing," He said and pointed to a pile of armor on the floor. Beside it, against a wall and dragged halfway out of sight was an unconscious gagged and bound guard in his underwear.

"What? Why?" She asked, suddenly reminded of the plethora of painful and very visible bruises that Obi-Wan would undoubtedly see if she were to undress.

"I need your clothes." He explained and reached under one of the shelves, pulling out a humanoid droid, one of the overtly sexual personal servant droids favored by many wealthy men and rambunctious bars to avoid harassment charges. Satine got an inkling of his plan and sighed.

Her body tingling with self-conciousness and her cheeks burning she undid the buttons of her robes and removed them as quickly and with as much modesty as anyone could in a dusty dark prison supply closet. She glanced over her shoulder at Obi-Wan, who was intentionally facing the door and inspecting his helmet. She tapped his shoulder and held out the robe to his right. He stopped himself from glancing backwards and just took the robes silently.

Satine got to work on the under robes and boots of the armor while the droid buzzed to life. Obi-Wan instructed it to get dressed curtly.

"Let me give you a hand," He offered, seeing Satine struggle with the chest plate.

"Thank you."

"They can be tricky."

"I can't say I've every put on armor before." The last buckle clamped too tight around her bruised ribs and chest. She stifled a cry of pain into a sharp gasp and bit her lip.

"Satine," Obi-Wan asked in concern, "Are you—"

"It's nothing," She lied, slightly breathless.

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"I'll be fine once we're out of here," She whispered though her blushing face was probably going pale now in pain and fear. If it wasn't, Obi-Wan could probably hear her pounding heart anyway. Worry and necessity warred on the Jedi's face for a long moment before the latter won out. He nodded and handed over the helmet.

The droid was now fully dressed. No one who knew Satine would mistake the curvy figure wrapped in her blue silks for the Duchess even with the blond wig. Regardless it would have to do.

"Her hair looks better than mine," Satine said forlorn.

"I think your hair looks lovely, it was shorter like this when we first met wasn't it?"

"Yes but we were on the run then."

"I believe this is where we say 'just like old times'."

"No," Satine shook her head, "I hadn't figured out how I felt about you then."

Obi-Wan just looked back at her silently in the darkness, his blue eyes shimmering with many things he wouldn't say.

"Ready?" He finally asked.

"Yes." Satine lowered the helmet over her head.

They made it to the elevator without seeing another sole, Obi-Wan walking ahead leading the droid, none too kindly.

"Obi-Wan, aren't we going to get caught?" Satine asked as they waited for the carriage.

"Not to worry. It's all part of our plan."

"Our? Who else is with you?" She asked but before he could answer the doors opened. Their droid decoy came face to face with one of the real Mandalorian guards.

"What the—"

He never finished his sentence. Obi-Wan's first strike to the abdomen winded the surprised guard and the following uppercut sent him sprawling on to the floor of the elevator, limp as a doll.

"Come on," Obi-Wan pulled her in along with the decoy droid. The doors closed and the decent began.

"I need you to lay down next to him and pretend you've been knocked unconscious. Don't move until someone comes for you."

"What are you doing?"

"Leading them away with Betty," Obi-Wan said and jerked his gloved thumb at the droid. Satine wished he could see her disparaging expression past the helmet.

"I hope this works." She said as she laid down uncomfortably. The plates of the armor dug into her bruised hips and sides.

"Anakin's plans usually do."

Before Satine could respond the door opened. Obi-Wan stepped out silently with the droid in tow. Satine found herself suddenly alone, lying prone on the small floor with an unconscious member of Death Watch waiting in tense silence to be found, by friend or foe she didn't know. It was a terrible sixty seconds.

Then there were footsteps and she reminded herself not to move as they came within a foot of her head.

"What the hell? Intruders, intruders," The guard started yelling and running away. "The Duchess is escaping!" The cry went up somewhere farther away and the sound of running boots pounded around Satine from multiple direction. _Be careful, Obi_, she prayed silently.

"Duchess," A whispered call made her jump. "Good, you're here." She sat up and looked around through the slit of the helmet to see a familiar face in the door of the elevator.

"General Skywalker?"

"Come on," He motioned for her to follow him and made for a side hallway. Satine dogged his heals at a half run. She had many questions but with every jolting step the armor bumped against a different bruise and it was all she could do to keep quiet as they wove through the prison hallways. Finally they came out at a back exit where the trash collection was removed. Anakin led her swiftly past the loading docks for the waste removal trucks to a ledge where his speeder was waiting.

"We need to be far away from here incase the guards figure out it's a decoy."

"Where are we going?" She asked, climbing on behind Anakin.

"Any suggestions?" He asked and pulled away.

"Down," She replied. "I may know someone who will shelter us there." _Or at least I think she will,_ Satine added in her mind.

.o0o.

Bo-Katan watched the Twilight crash. It spun wildly in the air in her death throws, screaming with a voice of wrenching metal and hissing fire before dying in an explosion rimmed with multicolored flames as her fuel tanks all ignited and burned out.

Bo-Katan searched the falling wreckage frantically for the flash of blue silk and blond hair. The Jedi dressed in Mandalorian armor was sprawled on the ground amid the wreckage, thrown out of the worst as he tried to escape. Bo-Katan considered briefly what she might do to him if Satine died. She discarded those thoughts and searched on. She wasn't the only one looking.

Maul and his ever-present shadow Savage walked out into the debris. Bo-Katan followed his gaze to a section of the engine cover that was crashed on the dock just in front of the Jedi. A flash of blue showed at one edge. She held her breath as Maul swept his hand over the wreckage and the warped metal flew off without being touched. Underneath was the crushed from of a droid, her circuits scattered and her head cracked open, spilling pieces of the memory drives across the ground. Bo-Katan breathed a sigh of relief behind her helmet. _I didn't give the Jedi enough credit, _she admitted. Even now he surprised her. Shakily he stood and readied his lightsaber even though he trembled from his knees to the tip of the glowing blade.

As Bo-Katan could have predicted he was no match for Maul in such a state. Before any attacks were made he was swept off his feet and dangled in the air, hands grasping helplessly at his throat. Bo-Katan cringed. She had felt that invisible grip around her neck and the rising panic it brought, the feeling of utter helplessness. Maul dropped the Jedi before he suffocated, throwing the limp figure to the ground at the feet of the traitorous Mandalorian guards.

"Take him to the palace and find the Duchess, _alive!_" She could hear Maul yelling, his rage overpowering any restraint he might have had.

Bo watched as the Jedi was carried away, still visibly breathing. It worried her that Maul would take such an interest in keeping Satine alive after two escape attempts. The only one with the explanations thought was Satine.

Bo-Katan turned to her people beside her.

"We've got to find her first," She told them. They nodded curtly and jettisoned off. Bo took a moment, waiting for the Death Watch guards below to fan out before she dropped down onto the dock and retrieved the Jedi's lightsaber. Vaguely she wondered who the Jedi could be and why he would go to such risks to save Satine, the deposed Duchess of a small Neutral System.

Bo-Katan's comm device beeped to life.

"Lieutenant," the caller said urgently, "one of ours spotted the Duchess in the lower city and she's not alone."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

PART II

Anakin's first response was defense. He immediately put Satine behind him when the Madalorians dropped down around them in the shadowed streets of lower Sundari. His lightsaber cast a blue glow over the dingy ally and the three opponents lining up in front of him. Quickly he was flanked by three more at his back, six weapons were leveled at him.

"Step away from the Duchess," The leader said, stepping forward and speaking with a strong and commanding female voice.

"Not going to happen," Anakin retorted and spread his feet, ready for an attack.

"Wait, General Skywalker," Satine grabbed his shoulder.

Bo-Katan took that moment to remove her helmet, trusting her men would take the shot if the Jedi attacked. He didn't.

"Bo," Satine breathed when she saw her sister's face. "I'm so glad to see you're alright. Korkie?"

"He's safe along with his friends."

"Oh thank heavens." Satine breathed.

"You know these people?" Anakin asked, his voice harsh.

"Yes," Satine nodded. "This is my sister Bo-Katan. Bo, this is Jedi Knight General Anakin Skywalker."

The Jedi and Nite Owl looked each other over suspiciously.

"Who was the other one?" Bo asked.

"Other one?" Anakin countered.

"The one who owned this," Bo-Katan held up the discarded lightsaber.

"Obi-Wan," Satine felt dread heavy in her stomach and without thinking she reached out for the weapon. It was heavy in her hand not only physically. She remembered a night sitting around the heater of a decrepit hostel with Obi-Wan when he had told her, holding out his lightsaber, _for a Jedi our ligthsaber is our life._ Satine held the weapon close, head bowed.

"What happened to him?" Anakin demanded.

"He was trying to leave in that scrap heap you arrived in. Death Watch shoot him down and Maul had him sent back—"

"Maul?"

"Yeah, he calls himself a Sith Lord, red and black skin and horns."

"That monster?" Satine asked, remembering the burning look in the eyes of that man as he passed her cell, burning with hatred.

"They took your friend back to the palace and now they're searching for you," Bo told her sister. "Maul specifically wants you alive."

"It was all a trap," Anakin growled, "and Obi-Wan walked right into it. We should have known."

"What do you mean?" Satine asked, horrified.

"They let you send that message so Obi-Wan would come," Anakin explained, "whether or not the council would allow it."

Satine started to tremble. All that hate she had seen in those burning eyes had been for Obi-Wan and she had virtually handed him over to the monster.

"Damn it all, he played us from the start," Bo-Katan growled. "He was never going to hand Mandalore over to the Death Watch. He was just using us to get at this Jedi."

"You _worked_ with that _thing_?" Anakin asked.

"Vizsla made a deal," Bo-Katan spat back, "I never wanted to work with them. Maul killed Vizsla in single combat and took control of Death Watch and Mandalore with it. We are the few who refused to follow him."

"That doesn't make you my ally."

"Doesn't mean I like Jedi anymore, either," Bo-Katan replied.

"Please!" Satine stepped between them. "Please, can you put aside your differences for a moment. Obi-Wan needs us, all of us," She said, gaze sweeping from her sister to her savior. "I know he's a Jedi," She said to Bo, "but it's our fault that he's in danger." To Anakin she said, "I may not agree with everything Bo-Katan has done but we need her right now, Obi-Wan needs her."

Anakin and Bo-Katan exchanged final glares before backing away slightly and relaxing. Anakin re-clipped his lightsaber to his belt.

"We're going to need a plan," Anakin said with forced amiability.

"I have an idea." Both Anakin and Bo-Katan turned to Satine in surprise. "But I'm going to need some red cloth."

.o0o.

The worst part of being beaten, captured by Death Watch and weaponless wasn't the knowledge that it had always been a trap. It wasn't even knowing he would never make it out of the palace alive. It wasn't the sense of failure at being manipulated by feelings he'd claimed not to have. It wasn't even Maul lounging smugly in the throne just to flaunt his victory. No the worst part for Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was that he would never know if Satine had survived, if Anakin had gotten her to safety.

The only thing that could have been worse was what brought the sick grin to the twisted gaunt face of the Sith. As his dark lips parted over the yellowed teeth Obi-Wan felt his heart plummeting with dread.

"So nice of you to join us, Duchess," Maul sneered as Satine Kryze was dragged before the throne. She was still wearing the stolen Mandalorian armor but her helmet was gone, leaving her ragged blond hair to fall in tangles around her face.

"No," Obi-Wan whispered to himself. Satine glanced over her shoulder at him with sadness in her face that did not reach her eyes. They were still bright blue and alive with the passionate spirit he'd fallen in love with as a boy. Obi-Wan's breath caught as his eyes fell to the red bandana tied discreetly around her right boot.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan," Satine said softly before turning her defiant gaze on Maul. "I have given myself up Maul. It's me and my world that you want. Let the Jedi go."

"Let him go?" Maul asked, laughing at the notion. "You think yourself too important," the Sith spat, rising from his chair. He lifted his hand and with it lifted Satine from her feet. The former duchess grabbed helplessly at the intangible hands that choked her.

"No," Obi-Wan lunged from his knees. The Death Watch held him back and an armored hand painfully bashed his head.

"You see dear Duchess," Maul continued to talk in mock politeness, his voice rough with controlled hatred, "it was never you that I wanted or your little world. You were only ever the means to an end, the means to my revenge, the perfect tool." His gaze turned to Kenobi.

"You took everything from me," Maul hissed, his hand tightening and Satine's thrashing grew more violent. "So no, Kenobi, I will take everything from you, slowly but surely until you _hate _me, until hate is the only thing you know and it consumes you as it has consumed me. Already your feelings betray you, your fear and, _yes,_ your anger. Your anger will fuel your hatred, it's pointless to fight it."

"D-don't listen to him Obi," Satine whispered, fighting the air around her throat.

"Quiet," Savage growled at her, hand moving for his lightsaber but a raised hand from Maul stopped him short.

Obi-Wan ground his teeth and fought his pounding heart. The terrible feeling of impending tragedy was like a rush in his ears. It was the same feeling he'd felt watching his Master fighting just past the energy field, knowing the outcome was forgone. In his mind he could hear Master Yoda, _fear leads to blame, blame leads to hate. _He was afraid, afraid that he would lose Satine to his own foolishness, that she would die to exact revenge against him. He could blame Maul, as Maul blamed him but it would only further the deranged Sith's revenge. His greatest triumph would be to drag Obi-Wan to the dark side, that would truly be death.

So Obi-Wan sighed slowly and deliberately.

"You can kill me but you will never destroy me. It takes great power to resist the Dark Side. Only the weak give in to it." _I will not,_ Obi-Wan told himself even as he struggled with his fear.

"It is more powerful than you know."

"And those who oppose it are more powerful than you'll ever be!" Obi-Wan shot back, his anger coming through in his words. He bit it back. _All of us have the Dark Side within us just as all who have fallen still hold the light withthin them, _Obi-Wan remembered Qui-Gon's words that he himself had repeated to Anakin. Even Maul must have some light he could appeal to. "I know where you're from," Obi-Wan said softly, even kindly, "I've been to your village. I know the decision to join the Dark Side wasn't yours; the Night Sister's made it for you."

"Silence," Maul yelled and turned around violently, "you think you know _me? _It was I who languished for years thinking of nothing but _you_, nothing but this moment."

The com-device of the Death Watch guard beside Obi-Wan beeped. The man pressed it quickly.

"Report," he snapped at it.

"_Sir,"_ The responding voice was frantic. _"There's a ship in the city."_

"What?" Maul shrieked.

"That's not possible," The guard replied.

"_It's headed for the palace," _the man on the com-link shouted.

"Obi," Satine cried hoarsely.

A shadow fell over the full length windows of the throne room. Everyone turned to see the Kom'rk bearing down over the palace. In the seconds before shattering glass rained down and the ship shook the foundations of the palace, Obi-Wan reached out with the Force toward Satine. His lightsaber shot from her right boot to his outstretched hand and the red bandana floated to the floor.

Then the Kom'rk hit.

The floor shook as every one of the hundred panes of glass around the palace shattered simultaneously with a noise that deafened. Metal squealed against metal and the tiles of the floor were sent hurling through the air.

Satine drooped to the floor, gasping and covering her head. Maul and Savage cried out, raising their hands and the Force to save themselves.

"Satine!" Obi-Wan shouted as he dove toward her.

Before the Kom'rk had even come to a complete stop the bottom doors opened to let out a squad of Madalorians in blue armor, who took to the air on their jet packs. Obi-Wan, ears ringing, watched as the two Mandalorian factions clashed in their air above the ruined throne room.

"We must go," Satine said, still coughing.

Obi-Wan helped her to her feet amid the wreckage. He ignited his lightsaber as Maul recovered as well, rising to his feet, eyes only for Obi-Wan and burning with rage. Behind him the ship was pulling back, rising up again and turning around.

"You will not get away again, Kenobi," The Sith hissed. Ignoring his brother behind him who was surrounded by the blue armored Manalorians, Maul advanced on Obi-Wan and Satine.

"Where in the galaxy did you find reinforcements?" Obi-Wan asked Satine as he stepped in front of her.

"I still have family," She replied. On the far side of the throne room the Kom'rk was lowering it's boarding ramp to the palace floor and the door opened, guarded by blue Mandalorians.

Maul descended on Obi-Wan, the attacks of his red glowing saber like an avalanche. Obi-Wan fell back, desperately fending off the seemingly endless barrage. His bruised and exhausted body fought to keep up with his fresh and driven opponent. Just as the Jedi's blocks were slowing Maul was turned away to defend against an attack from behind.

A red-headed woman in Mandalorian armor dropped toward the lightsaber duel, firing a deadly accurate barrage of laser bolts. Maul was forced to split his attention between blocking her and defending against Obi-Wan's rapid shift to the offensive. Maul gave a few steps, but it was all that they needed.

"Satine," Obi-Wan yelled, "go. Now." The duchess made a quick run for the boarding ramp of the ship.

"No!" Maul cried in furry and turned his attack on Obi-Wan, but his anger and haste made him sloppy. Obi-Wan managed to get between the Sith and the ship. Obi-Wan held his ground against the Zabrak.

"Skywalker," the female Mandalorian shouted into her com-device, "take off."

"_Do you have Obi-Wan?" _Anakin's voice came through the speaker. Obi-Wan could have rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Now Anakin!" He yelled, not caring if the boy could hear him or not. Apparently he could because the Kom'rk's engines roared to life and it pulled away from the battle raging over the palace.

"I will not fail again," Maul growled and broke forcefully away from his duel with Kenobi. Obi-Wan was staggered backward and the Sith ran past him.

Only just regaining his balance Obi-Wan was surprised by two small but strong hands under his arms.

"Need a lift?" He heard the Mandalorians voice behind him just before her jetpack ignited and she lifted him off the ground. They shot toward the fleeing Kom'rk. Below them Obi-Wan watched Maul take a Force assisted running leap and hurtle through the air onto the boarding ramp of the speeding Kom'rk.

He and the Mandalorian weren't far behind. She dropped Obi-Wan on the edge of the ramp behind Maul before flying inches above the Sith's head to intercede herself between him and the Duchess. Satine clung to the hydrolics arms of the ramp, eyes wide with panic.

Maul turned to meet Obi-Wan again in a fierce duel. The two women watched even as the outcome was becoming clear and Obi-Wan inched backward toward the drop onto the city speeding by below them.

"You have to take this ship back to Coruscant," Bo-Katan urged Satine. "Get word to the Republic of what's happened here."

"But that will lead to a Republic invasion," Satine shouted back over the wind.

"You will protect our people," Bo-Katan replied, her green eyes meeting Satine's, "just as you always have. You've done a better job of it than me, Tina."

"Bo," Satine whispered. The former Duchess saw resolve forming in her sister's eyes and with it a knot of dread formed in Satine's stomach.

Behind them Obi-Wan was driven back to the edge of the boarding ramp where he teetered in the rushing wind as the ship rocketed through the cavernous city. Bo-Katan turned quickly away from her sister, her jetpack stuttering to life and launched herself at the Sith.

Maul had time only to turn before Bo-Katan collided with him and both were jettisoned off the boarding ramp.

"BO!" Satine dove without thought after her sister. Only Obi-Wan's strong arms held her back from the edge and the plummeting fall. Reaching out into space Satine could only watch as the glowing red blade sprouted from Bo-Katan's jet pack. Maul fell as the Mandaorian Warrior's arms went limp and she was dragged by her jetpack a few more feet up into the air before it exploded. Bo-Katan disappeared in a flash and fire rimmed ball of smoke.

Satine screamed wordlessly as the ship sped away and the smoke disappeared. Obi-Wan watched Maul, safely standing on a high rooftop, growing smaller behind them. With a whoosh and a snap the Kom'rk sped through the exit of the domed city and out into the desert night. Even there the battle raged with fire and a hail of laser fire.

Obi-Wan pulled Satine up the boarding ramp and limply she followed. As the doors closed behind them Obi-Wan was left listening to her sobs as the sounds of the battle faded away.

"Who was she?" He asked the shuddering woman in his arms.

"My sister," Satine whispered, "she was my sister."

.o0o.

When Obi-Wan entered the cockpit of the Kom'rk, four pairs of worried eyes rose to his face. Korkie Kryze stood from the co-pilot's chair and his three young friends leaned in anxiously.

"Is my aunt alright?"

"The medical droid says she will be fine. She would probably appreciate your company."

Anakin noted that Obi-Wan sounded tired but he kept his eyes on the dials before him while the four young politicians left. His old master sat heavily in the vacated co-pilot's seat. For a long moment the cockpit was silent as the two Jedi watched the patters of hyperspace light.

"How do you do it," Obi-Wan asked in a horse whisper, "how do you balance love and duty?"

"Master, I don't know—"

"Enough lies, Anakin. I'm tired of feigning ignorance of your disobedience."

Anakin swallowed and replied, "It's not always easy."

"No," Obi-Wan put his head in his hands, "no, it's not."

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hope you liked it. If you want more of this continuity I'll follow it up with a story about Ahsoka leaving the Jedi Order and/or an alternative path that would save Anakin and Padme, but at a price. If there's anything you want to see or if you have suggestions leave me a review or send me a message. –Ember


End file.
